Elizabeth Thornberry
Elizabeth 'Eliza' Thornberry, is a twelve-year-old girl whom, unknown to most, except her older sister, Debbie (she found out about it in the Movie), gained the ability to speak with animals after an encounter with an African shaman, two years prior to the start of the series at age ten. Eliza is portrayed as a geek by her extensive zoological knowledge and her glasses, braces and by occasionally standing pigeon-toed. She has freckles and long red-orange hair that is usually worn in pigtails like Pippi Longstocking, and occasionally a ponytail. She also has a companion-monkey (chimpanzee) like Pippi Longstocking; but instead of superhuman strength, Eliza has the "super-power" of being able to talk to animals. She almost always wears a yellow dress, though later in the series she sports other clothes. Description Eliza is a twelve-year-old girl, whom is always ready for adventure. Her natural curiosity means she often leaps before she looks often with amusing or disastrous results. She possesses the power to speak clearly to animals and understand their reactions. She loves animals and exploring the wild jungles, deserts and forests that she travels to along with her family as they film their nature television show "Nigel Thornberry's Animal World" all around the world. What her family doesn't know is that she was given the ability to talk to every animal she meets by a shaman in Africa! Eliza's "Gift of Gab" is a secret. If anyone ever found out she speaks to animals, she would lose her powers. It isn't easy for a young girl to keep such a big thing to herself, but luckily she has her best pal Darwin to confide in. Eliza has saved numerous animals from poachers, trappers, and other perilous situations, and never fails to make new friends, no matter what species they may be from. She gains her love of adventure from her parents (her father mostly), which often leads to problems. Eliza is the only member of he immediate family to have their appendix removed (Operation Valentine). Looks Eliza almost always wears a yellow dress, white panties, a pair of brown boot-like shoes, and a pair of glasses without which she can't see. She has orange hair in pigtails, sometimes she wears her hair in a ponytail, and braces. Upon occasion Eliza will let her hair down from the pigtails/ponytail. and when she does her hair is longer than her moms but shorter than her sisters. In episodes in which Eliza wears bathing suits her outfit consists of a purple bathing suit with brown shorts and purple flip-flops. In the cold climates she wears a thick parka which is purple or blue in color. In episodes Eliza is a scuba diver she wore a yellow wetsuit, a mask on her face, flippers on her feet ,a red air tank on her back to carry air to breathe underwater, and a regulator in her mouth. Appearances Eliza, being the main protagonist of the series, has appeared in every episode of The Wild Thornberrys. Eliza was also the main protagonist of The Wild Thornberry Movie. However despite being the main character of the series, she was a secondary character in "Rugrats Go Wild!" Due to Tommy Pickles idolizing Nigel. Relationships Marianne : Eliza loves her mother and would do anything for her. Eliza's and Marianne's day is April Fool's Day on which Eliza is Marianne's partner in pranks. Nigel: Eliza loves her father. Nigel generally calls Eliza "poppet" or "poodles". Debbie: Eliza loves her sister but has a hard time showing it. Eliza and Debbie often get in to arguments. In Operation Valentine after Eliza and Debbie ended an argument about Debbie's cookies and Eliza's Secret Admirer, Nigel comments "It would be far easier to raise Crocodiles," referring to how hard it was to raise two girls in the wild. Donnie: Eliza loves Donnie and accepts him as her brother. Donnie often accompanies Eliza on her adventures. Donnie makes Animal sounds that even Eliza can't understand.In Operation Valentine, Donnie finds Nigel to help Eliza get back to camp. Darwin: Darwin is Eliza's best friend. She once called him a "Cry Baby in a Tank Top". Darwin carries Eliza down a mountain in Operation Valentine, due to Eliza's Appendicitis. Trivia - Eliza has seemed to inherit her bad vision from her mother, but it is unknown how bad Marianne's vision is. - Eliza has had several near-death encounters both with animals, other humans and nature itself. Gallery Underpants.JPG Tiger Chase.JPG|Eliza and Rosy the Indian Elephant Calf being chased by a Tiger Lioness.JPG|Eliza with two lionesses Kangaroo Ride.JPG|A Kangaroo doe carrying Eliza in her pouch Joey.JPG|Eliza with a Kangaroo joey Ben.JPG|Eliza and Ben Secret Betray.JPG|Eliza swimming under a cave Walking in a Small Circle.JPG|Eliza and Darwin walking with a hyena Few Years.JPG|After an attempt to carry some heavy cargo Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Females Category:Scuba Divers